Hate Runs Deep
by Beem0b0t
Summary: Riven has caught many eyes, including a new friend, a dangerous assassin, and even ambassadors from Ionia and Demacia. Talon has been tasked to keep a close eye on her with Katarina by his side. Will orders become too much for Talon to handle? Will Riven end up having to fight for her life on multiple occasions? Am I just GIVING THIS STUFF AWAY? yes. yes I am.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A FANFIC MADE OUT OF PURE BOREDOM. PLEASE NOTE, MY MIND IS FUCKED UP. I CANNOT GUARANTEE THAT THIS STORY MAY BE APPROPRIATE FOR PEOPLE UNDER 18. with that said, i'm just gonna go by heart with this creation of boredom.**

**' ' = Thought**

**" " = speech**

**chapter 1: Blindsided**

* * *

This was already a bad situation as it is. I didn't honestly think it could get much worse, but somehow it seemed to only go downhill. I'd just dove the enemy Aatrox, not my best idea, and killed him. I had taken quite a bit of damage, needed to recall and replenish my health. I really shouldn't have thought I was safe recalling in the middle of the lane. Not with an enemy Talon gone missing from middle. Normally I could have gotten away quite easily, if not completely obliterating him on the spot. However, there were a few... key aspects that hindered my chances of success: one, I had to use my ultimate on Aatrox, and two, Talon had been fed to hell and back by our Blitzcrank in middle. Now here I am, running for my life and slowly but surely bleeding out, waiting for the feeling of cold steel to rip my heart out. A bit gruesome as far as death goes, but this is just normal life on the Fields of Justice.

Just as he was about to land the killing blow, a golden light burst out from the river. Our Leona had been warding nearby, and thank god her summoner had good map awareness! Her Zenith Blade caught Talon by the hair on his back, but that was just enough to launch her into our joint foe. Quickly, I turned starting with my Broken Wings combo, melting him down to nothing flat with the aid of Leona's stuns. Just as Talon got one last Q off, I jumped away with Valor to take the brunt of the assault. I had survived with barely any health, and quite a hefty 500 extra gold for the kill. With a quick thanks to Leona, I wasted no time in taking the first tower as quickly as I could. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I was sure that if he had not killed me, the adrenaline rush would work my heart into an attack. By the time we finished, the enemy Aatrox returned to lane, and we were not ready.

"Quickly, RUN!" Leona shoved me away and caught Aatrox with her Zenith Blade before he could even think about attack. Confused and honestly a bit frightened I made to help her, but something stopped me. She turned and looked me dead in the eye, smiling all the while Aatrox tore away at her. My chest beat harder than before and I knew I couldn't help her. Not like this...

We won that game, easily I might add. I could tell Talon was furious at the loss, while others were just glad that it was over. It had been an incredibly one sided match, what with me, Twitch and Lee Sin's Burst and Blitzcrank and Leona's initiation and crowd control. In all honesty, the victory seemed hollow for some reason. It just left me feeling like I was missing something more. "That was quite the cheap move. No wonder you left, you have no honor to fight your own battles..." That voice... I turned quickly, only to find a shining steel blade to my throat. I tried to breathe as softly as I could, as I've seen what this blade could do outside of the Fields of Justice. "Talon..." I barely choked out. The blade pressed a little close. I could feel the cold edge of death nearing, but no blood had been drawn. Truly he was very skilled at keeping his prey as close and as far from death as possible. He would have had a great career as a torture if he was not so easily angered. "What is this... Cheap move you're talking about? We won that fair enough." I could see the vein over his eye just about pop in anger. "Fair? FAIR!? You think I, as an assassin, care about fair!? Such a privilege is not thought of as I slit my opponent's throats. But when they are so clearly dead and are saved by LUCK!? That, is when I become furious." His grip on the blade tightened, "Now the Least you can do for me... is die like you were meant to and stop cheating DEATH!"

He pulled back to gain the force necessary to make my death as brutal as possible. I closed my eyes, waiting for the contact. I half expected this to happen, the other Noxians never were too friendly with me, even before my exile. 'I don't really have any regrets... Nothing I would miss... The food here was nice, I'll admit. Something was wrong... I should be dead by now...' I opened my eyes slowly and carefully. A golden blade was just in front of my neck, stopping the thin blade from ending my life. "Now Talon, you know the rules the summoners have put in place for us champions." I recognized that voice too... but I couldn't put a face to it. I slowly turned my head and saw the golden warrior Leona, come to my aid yet again. " Why don't you put your blade back before this becomes something a little more... flashy?" She finished the sentence like it was a question, but her dark tone made it clear what she really had in mind. Hesitantly and with a glare of disgust, Talon retracted his blade, stepping back slowly. "I will not forget this Riven... And I will make sure, neither will you..." With that, he turned and walked away.

I turned to the golden haired women next to me, but just stared at her with a lack for words. Getting visibly uncomfortable with the awkward situation, Leona quickly sheathed her own sword and said, "Well, hasn't this been an interesting day?" Her smile was so warm and sincere, it was like she really was the sun. "I-I... I don't know how to thank you. That's the second time you've saved me today!" She looked up, as if in thought, "Oh yeah... I guess I have saved you quite a few times today. I don't much notice, kind of in my job description." She laughed and for some reason I did, too. I haven't felt this comfortable with anyone since... never... Whatever this was it was welcomed. "I hope this day sees you better than it already has Riven, but I must leave. May we meet again upon nicer circumstances?" She said with that same smile as before. I smiled along with her and replied, "Yes, I hope so, too." She walked away as quickly as she had shown up, and all I thought was that her armor and attitude was almost too reminiscent of the sun.

* * *

**Again, this was made from pure boredom, I'm pulling this outta my ass and the beginning actually came from a game played by wingsofdeathx. he was the riven and Leona saved him. cool story I know. Please review, and I don't care if you flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like continuing this little piece of work. So, now we see Talon's point of view for a little bit! DOESNT THAT JUST SOUND LIKE THE MOST WONDERFUL AND ENJOYABLE BOX FILLED WITH SHNY EYED PUPPIES AND MY LITTLE PONY RAINBOWS AN- yea he is a cynical dick-face McTurd knob and I will have fun bringing out my inner douchenozzel in this chapter :D**

**(this is the chapter that SHOULD change it to M, tell me if I'm right, cuz I think I'm right about it but not sure. ESRB be changing hella things nowadays...)**

**' ' = Thought**

**" " = Whatever the fuck it's called when people talk**

**chapter 2: Because I Feel Like it?**

* * *

"The alley was rather dark... Just the was I liked it. Made it so much easier to slice through whatever got in my way and keep a quick stride. I've long been used to living in the shadows. This was like walking through a clear field to me. it felt more like home than anything, really. It's funny, that now that I live the good life in the Du Couteau mansion, this is what I keep coming to when I want relief. Speaking of, there is some relief right now! "Hey! Where do you think you're going? This is our turf you scrawny ballerina boy. You gotta pay the price if you wanna get out of here. So what's it gonna be? The money? Or your ass on a silver platter!?" I turned ever so slowly, enjoying their slight gasps as they realized who they were talking to and that this "price" would be more steep than anything they could ever come up with. There were only a mere 8 of the thugs, barely a warm-up for me. A pity... I really was hoping that they would decide today would be the day to walk in a full pack instead of just a meager group of fledglings... "Gentlemen, Gentlemen... How about I raise the stakes a little bit? You make me break a sweat? I'll let whoever is surviving go! It's as simple as that. Any takers?" As expected, they all began to run. Perfect, nothing like a good chase to get some fresh air!"

"I made quick work of the first three. The fat, the weak and the slow. Then all that was left was what I guess they considered the prime material. The fourth thought he could take me with a simple lead pipe. If I recall correctly he put it as, "Eat this you stupid runt, I'm not scared of you anym-UKGH" More famous last words have never been spoken before this in my opinion. The fifth tried to hide. Amazing how he seemed to elude me for more than 15 seconds. I made sure to congratulate him just before I ripped his heart out and showed it to him. Fun fact is, if you do it fast enough it actually works. The sixth and seventh actually played smart and teamed up against me! It almost would have worked, too! Y'know, if I wasn't an expert assassin of course. I have to tell you though, there is a special type of satisfaction in impaling one's own ally with a their knife and doing the same to him with the other's knife. You only get that kind of enjoyment once in a blue moon."

"By the last one I'll admit, I had broken a sweat. But to be honest I would have let him go! It was what he said to me that made me kill him. He had the audacity to say, "Please! Spare me, and I'll do anything!" When I told him no, he looked so shocked. It was almost adorable. He even pointed out my own deal! He was a clever one, but I had to kill him, he made the wrong move by begging a Noxian assassin for his life. So what did I do to him? I'm glad you asked. Well put simply he won't be eating or drinking anything but steel for a long time. I took my most rusty and old knife and shoved it so far down his gu-" "DEAR LORD TALON STOP, YOU SICK FUCK!" Cassiopeia shrieked in disgust, her face far more visibly green than ever before. "I've asked you time and TIME again, NOT to tell those sick hunting stories of your! They make me sick! I mean... WE'RE AT THE BREAKFAST TABLE FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Katarina looked over at Cassiopeia over her own poached eggs and bacon. Taking a sip of some wine to clear her mouth she began to speak up, "I actually don't mind them that much. They get me in the mood to do some killing. Just what I need to start a good day off." Talon chipped in after her, "See Cassi! Kat finds my stories helpful! besides, it's just a little harmless fun." The medusa looked between them, giving each a disgusted look. Eventually she sighed and rolled her eyes, getting away from the table and walking back to her own room, tossing over her shoulder, "That's because you're both cold-blooded killers!"

Talon watched her leave earshot before mumbling under his breath, "You would know all about being a cold-blooded killer wouldn't you?" Katarina looked over at him and laughed. She stood up with her plate and walked away herself, replying, "I dare you to say that to her face, if you're such a big, bad, scary, cold-cloobed killer!" With that she laughed away with her breakfast to her own room. Talon sighed and looked out the window. 'Dear god that is awfully bright... Do I really have to go out there and meet up with swain at this time of morning? I really want to just blow the meeting off and go see who else wants to die today. Maybe go to a hot spring and relax?' As he was pondering his plans, a raven flew in through an open window and perched next to him. Pulled out of his reverie by the sudden appearance, Talon gave a start. Drawing his blade to the bird, it stared at him, dauntless. The raven blinked once and said in a eerily dark voice, "Swain wouldn't like it if you did that now would he?" Talon sheathed his knife and replied, "What does he want now? Can't he see I was just about on my way?" "That isn't what I saw. I only saw a slacker who was ready to take the day off. Now, get to the council room, I've a mission for you." Talon glared at the bird and in a quick motion, behead it. The "bird" in question, dispersed into a ball of darkness, of even leaving a single feather behind. The shadow drifted quickly out the window laving behind a trail of creepy whispers.

Talon put his knife back in it's place again, and made for the door. Once outside, he looked down the road to where the council room was. Shrugging his shoulders, Talon began walking in the opposite direction. "No one controls me. I do whatever I feel is right, not what some bird man tells me. Swain can wait. I'm meeting with a friend anyway."

Long into the night, I raised yet another glass of beer, cheering just as loudly as the men sitting across from me. His vision was so blurred he could not tell who was who anymore, but he could tell them apart by their voices. On the far left was Darius and next to him was his brother Draven, currently going on and on about some hilarious way someone's head split in his executioner's pit or some other thing of equal amusement. Some men next to him were already out cold... lightweights. To sum up the days events, we ended up running into the little group of people I killed's mother and slew him and all his other little bastard followers on the spot. Already a good day but it got much better, when Darius made the suggestion to go over to the Executioner's pit and have them entertain us for their "freedom." What they didn't know is that once their good material ran out, they were up for the chopping block. We even made a little game out of it, whoever could make us laugh the longest got killed quickly and those who weren't in the least bit funny met Darius's axe. There was even an interesting moment where one of the prisoners tried to attack one of our other buddies while we were all laughing. The funny thing was, he was a scrawny old thing and did barely enough to be considered a nuisance. We all were laughing too hard to help the guy, but when he lost his balance the true hilarity ensued! When he fell on top of the prisoner, he snapped the poor guy's neck. Boy did that make us all crack up. By the end of our day there, we ended up here at the Dirty Maid drinking until we all either passed out or were kicked out and judging by the way the owner has been looking at our table in fear, I think we may just have to wait until we all die from overdrinking.

'Just as I thought... Overdrank... Again... The hangovers you get really don't do much to hinder the fun you had while drinking the day before though. Might explain why they keep happening... Oh well... Time to see what-' Just then a raven formed just in front of my face. Completely normal occurrence for any person who works for Swain, but when you drank till you were ass first on the floor the night before, the whole thing about reality doesn't really clock in. I don't even think I've ever yelled that loudly before. Good thing Cassi and kat were out, for whatever reason. "you know, I don't think I have ever heard you scream before. ...I like it, remind me to make you do more of it you insubordinate swine filth." Ouch. Now that hurt. "Look, if I could think clearly, I would insult you under a table. But for now not so loud alright?" The raven cocked its head and looked me dead in the eye. "Not so loud? ...My apologies. I'll try to speak more fitting for your needs." That didn't sound good coming from Swain... I braced myself for the worse, reminding myself that whatever he would do, I have felt tenfold worse. "TELL ME, IS THIS BETTER SUITED FOR YOUR NEEDS!?" the raven shrieked. "yes, that's fine" I replied in my monotone voice. "GOOD, NOW GET YOUR ASS TO THE COUNCIL ROOM SO I CAN GIVE YOU YOUR MISSION AND I DON'T HAVE TO LOOK DOWN YOUR FILTHY NOSE AGAIN YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A WASTE OF SPACE!" That one was actually pretty well thought out. The raven disappeared through the window, the closed window mind, and left nothing in its wake but a splitting headache.

"Downright bastard. What could he want from me now?

* * *

**AHHHHHHHH, that felt good... but don't worry, there is more where that douchieness came from! trust me. I've saved up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you leave a review for me if you have any constructive criticism. Please have a good day or a good night, and now I can finally get some fucking sleep! :D (btw, this was the chapter that shifts it to an M rating, I will however change it later when I have more time. Or just when I feel like it, either or... =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again with Talon in this chapter. I've nothing much to talk about so we'll just get into it.**

**' ' = thought**

**" " = Speech**

**chapter 3: Something I Can Get Behind.**

* * *

**'**The room is as dark as ever... Wonder what the mission will be.' The endless shadow of the room should have been nothing to me. But for some reason, I couldn't see past the impenetrable black haze that shrouded the room... It was like I was at the bottom of the ocean, and everything but nothing surrounded me. "Welcome. I'm glad to see you could make time in your busy schedule of being a drunkard to come meet me." That eerie voice, it was definitely Swain's. How I hated hearing him talk, especially through his birds... So unnatural, it sent chills up my spine. 'Wait... there is something actually coming up my back..." I turned as quickly as I could and drew my blade even faster. Whoever it was smacked my arm up and pinned it behind my back. I could tell by the smell that it was a girl. I couldn't yet see her face though. The shadowed woman stepped closer and revealed to be Katarina.

"Pull that shit on me again and I promise that a scar or two won't be your only things to worry about." I could tell she was joking, but it's never wise to push boundaries. "what's the idea sneaking up on me?" I responded in that monotone voice I had mastered so easily. "Why so serious now? You're much more fun in the mornings." I shrugged and glared down at her, "I happen to take my job seriously, excuse me if that doesn't fall into the category of things that interest you." She smiled again and pulled something out of a satchel she had on her shoulder. It was a small letter, I assume it had my mission's directive on it. Taking it, I turned back to Swain, who was now looking out a window. We both knelt down and waited to hear him speak further, as he had not given the signal to depart. "you two will work closely on this mission, however. This mission is fairly different, requiring quite a few of your... "Other" skills. according to our spies in Ionia and Demacia, our favorite little exile has caught a few eyes. I want you to keep a close eye on her." My ears perked up at this. 'Spy on her? why not just kill her on the spot. That would put a quick halter to all those pesky "eyes".' I looked up to him and voiced my concerns, "Surely you jest Swain. Wouldn't it just be simpler to end her life and put an end to all those aiming to use her?" Swain put up a dismissive hand and replied, "Do you not think I thought of this? FOOL! If we kill her, don't you think the summoners would be able to make the connection!? She is a champion of the League after all! No we must keep an eye on her. Find out her plans and then see if we can't "convince" those who see to use her otherwise." I was persistent. "I highly doubt that the idiots at the League of Legends could find me or Katarina after we take care of our little nuisan-" "FOOL!" His voice got surprising volume. I assume this room is very empty just for an ominous echo effect. "You think you could take her life!? She was one of our best fighter! EVER! Fool. So cocky, just do what I tell you and let me think for you." I sighed inwardly and glared back at the ground. "Yes sir..."

With that he waved us out and we quickly disappeared in the shadows. Once outside, Katarina was laughing non-stop. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, you got completely man handled in there Talon! How do you even hold your dignity together after being around that guy!? What does he have your dick in a trophy jar too!? And did you hear him!? 'FOOL, FOOL' FOOL!' Dear lord I thought I was gonna burst if I held this in any longer!" I stared on at her, in spite of the fact that I had been shamed so easily, I had to admit, if it was anyone else I would be in her place right now, too. "Well?" I looked at her with slight surprise. "Well what?" "Well, FOOL! What does the letter say?" I looked at the paper in my hand. Shredding it in seconds, I turned and began to walk away. "Not important. We know enough." Completely unfazed, Katarina followed suit as we made our way to the Noxian summoners and to the League of Legends.

"what are you going to do? Don't you usually follow orders, Mr. I-take-everything-like-super-seriously?" I turned toward her, and gave her a look that shut even her up. "I will tell you this much. That crazy old BAT, does NOT run my life. I have my own problems with Riven, and I promise you, this is what I've been waiting for. I won't let some INSANE OLD MAN get in my way of cutting off that white haired brat's head." I turned again and began walking up the stairs and into the main lobby.

* * *

**So I realized what I wanted to do with the story at last, and it did NOT go in the way it did in my head the first time o.o Lets just say, Riven and Leona don't get NEARMLY as close now than they did before. I also changed the name and with this chapter I finally did a half-assed summary because yolo. Sorry this one was so short, but I intended it to be that way, Talon makes short work of all his business. Next up should be Riven. Thank you all for reading and please review, because this is my actual first LoL fanfiction. Not that silly thing I do with my fan made champions. They won't be making any cameos either. So, there is that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this we follow our favorite exile in her escapades around the league of legends. Also, did anyone catch the soul eater reference in the previous chapter? I don't think I made it too subtle but I did only use one aspect of the person it emulates. Anyway, without further ado, here is the nekst chapter.**

**' ' = thought**

**" " = speech and in this case words from a letter**

**The One That Has no Title**

* * *

The sun rose again, as it always does, and I was up to see it rise. I had begun my day with as many push-ups and sit-up as I could manage, as was custom for me by now. It had become a habit of mine since my days in the military, but thats all behind me now. Not even a single sweat had been broken before there was a knock at my door. Deciding whoever it was could wait long enough for me to finish this set I went back to work, undeterred. A good hour wasted away before I finally broke a sweat. Time to see who was at the door. They must have had enough waiting, because when I got there, all that I saw was a note on the ground.

The hall had become eerily silent, as if not even the monstrous creatures that walk these halls didn't even want to break the silence. I picked up the note and went back inside my room. With a sigh, I opened my one window- I only wanted the one, letting the sun light fall in like a warm blanket. Yet again I was reminded of the sun's warrior that had saved my life, twice in the same day. I had yet to repay her for that. I rubbed my head and looked out my window, gazing out at one of the many small courtyards the institute had to offer. It was really a very pretty scene. Gardens and trees were scattered about the yard, surrounding a small fountain. I smiled and sat down to read the letter.

The seal that closed it was foreign to me, but I could recognize the Ionian style it had. 'Not a good sign.' I thought. I opened up the letter and inside was a broach or badge of some sort with Ionian stylizing and a note. "Whatever scars are inflicted upon us and whatever scars we inflict in the past may hinder us or guide us, but it is what we choose to be in the present that makes our future what it is." I stopped and thought, 'Not a good start, if this is what I fear.' "These are words from Ionia's wisest. I personally do not see the sense in taking chances, but I digress. Ionia has reached a short moment of peace, but it is not out of the question that Noxus might come back to try and finish the job it started." I stopped again. 'They can't be serious. They're asking me for help against my own people? Well... I still consider the Noxians my people. I'm not sure how I feel about this but it doesn't sound good.' "With that being said, I have summoned you for a meeting in Ionia. Having already taken care of all paper work with the Institute, they have agreed that this is within legal boundaries. We will see you within the month. Hopfully we might be able to come to an agreement then." I sat staring at the little signature at the bottom. 'Irelia...'

Quickly shaking my head, something else dawned on me. 'Since when can the League make decisions for me!?' I sat up and stormed out into the hall. 'I need to calm down and think this through. Until I can get information on this I'll just go about my regular day, matches and all.' Entering the courtyard that was nearest my room, I made my way to a bench near

the fountain. I sat down again, hard pressed to relax, letting the breeze wash over me. "Room for one more?" I opened my eyes to see Leona standing next to me. I nodded and responded, "Sure. Its a public courtyard." She smiled at my comment. I didn't realize I was being funny. I heard her breath deeply and she began talking again, "You know, I didn't think anyone else came to this courtyard. Not many people in this quarter are too... friendly. Its nice though, having someone to talk to I mean. Usually, other champions I might talk to are very busy or I'm too busy to make time for idle chatter." I opened my eyes again and stared up at the sky. With a sigh I said, "Thank you, by the way. For helping me. I don't think that would have turned out that well for me if you hadn't shown up." She giggled and replied, "I'm a support tank. The majority of the things I do is save people and control fights."

We both sat there for what seemed like ages, just enjoying the warm sun and the sound of the birds. Leona must have seen the note in my hand, because she started talking again and pointed to it. "What's that you've got there? A letter?" I looked at it again and replied, "Of sorts. I'm not sure how I feel about it though..." She put on a thinking face before replying, "Well, its not my place to pry, but if you would let me, I might be able to help." Normally I wouldn't have trusted anyone with the note, regardless of their status or demeanor, But for some reason she seemed too sincere to take advantage of anyone. "Uh... s-sure. Go ahead." I handed her the note without a second thought and watched her read it. She looked so different than normal. She wore a mask devoid of any happiness, as though this was something she had encountered all too often. "Looks interesting. You should go." I watched her face, waiting for the cheer to come back to her face, but it didn't. She was talking in all seriousness. "I'm serious, this is a big deal. You can't just ignore a diplomatic meeting, regardless of the area you will be going to. Doing so causes... problems." She gave me the letter back and stood back up. "I'm hungry. You?" I didn't really know how to respond, but admittedly, I was hungry. "Come, let's get something to eat." The smile came back and with its return came the regular sincerity she usually emanated.

We entered one of the many cafeterias that littered the Institute and made our way through the line of people getting their own food. The food in question was laid out in buffet style and varied in style and type. It was very impressive that they had this wide of a spread. Picking something for myself, I followed Leona to a table near the windows. "I have to admit, Its a bit daunting that they can have this much food in one place. The institute truly is a powerful place." Which brought me to another thing I wanted to talk about. "Can the league make decisions for us?" I asked her. She gave me a puzzled look and took a sip of some juice to clear her throat. "I uh... I don't think so. Why?" I shook my head slowly and replied, "In the note, it said that Irelia had already filed paperwork with the league for me to come, and I haven't receive word of this until now." Leona put down her fork and thought for a second. "Well, would you have gone otherwise?" I shook my head. "Then that might be why. The letter seemed urgent, so this might be their only way of getting you to come to the meeting." I sighed and put my own fork down as she picked hers back up. "Even so, what would Ionia want from me, besides my head?" Leona coughed and quickly brought up her napkin to her mouth. Soon enough her coughing was replaced with laughter. "If you're gonna make a joke, at least tell me before I start eating!" She managed to get out between coughs and laughs. I looked at her in disbelief and said, "The punch line is I wasn't joking! I really don't know what to thin k of this. I mean, on one hand they want me to fight with them against my own people, and on the other they mean to get me alone and kill me!"

Leona giggled and continued, "It is a pickle. If it would give an air of ease, I can come with you." I looked up at her and said, "Would you? You would come with me just to make sure nothing bad happens?" The joking face she once had changed to one of disbelief. "I didn't think you would actually ask me for my help. You really are nervous about this. well... I mean... I guess I could. But I have to check schedules and other things." I sighed and rested my head against the table. "Well, its not like I have a choice to go. I'll see what they want from me, but if you will, can you come along? I don't honestly think Irelia is above pulling the same trick Talon tried to pull a couple days ago. And to be perfectly honest, I don't think I can get away with fighting her off in her own home." Leona considered this and replied, "Yeah, I can see how that might conflict with talk of peace and teamwork. Well, for what its worth, at least you probably won't lose that fight!" She smiled and looked at me. I must have had a pretty angry face, because she immediately withdrew and continued, "I mean... It probably wouldn't be the best idea..." She sighed and looked out the window. I looked with her. Even through the ruckus of the crowd of sumoners and champions alike all eating and conversing, it seemed peaceful. "I'll come." Her answer caught me off guard, but it was welcome nonetheless. "On one condition." I raised my head at this. "What's that?" She smiled and held out her hand to me, "you will consider me a friend and stop being so bottled up around me!" For the first time in a very long time, I laughed. I shook her hand and replied, "Of course. Its hard to be depressed around the sun anyway."

* * *

**So yea, stuff and things. I uh... did not make any references in this one I don't think. Please leave a review if you want, those are always fun to read. I've not much to say, besides sorry for taking so damn long on this chapter. Hard to write when you accidentally delete all of your progress every time you start up. But yea, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it means a lot that people read it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welp, I imagine I should get started on this little fic of myne. Don't really have anything I wish to say before I start so I'll just get right to it. Again we are with Riven, so things may be a bit more tame than with Taylon at the start. Rest assured, everyone's favorite Douchenozzle will be making a cameo as the second half of this chapter takes place!**

**' ' = Thought**

**" " = Speech**

**The Road Less Taken**

* * *

I don't think of myself as one who cares about other's opinions. I tend to do well with orders given to me, but I know well enough not to follow ones that are downright stupid. Its a wonder that I've survived thus far, being as I am. I seem to have this aura, that either attracts people or makes them want to kill me. Most of the time, it doesn't really work in my favor but it has never fazed me. Not until now that is. I actually care what someone thinks of me. I don't know what it was about Leona that made me not want to be, for lack of better word, violent around her. Like I didn't want to ruin what could be my first and only friendship. Things like friendships and social ties never crossed my mind until now, and just now do I realize how truly alone I have made myself. How Noxus and war has made me. I don't even think... other Noxians liked me or enjoyed having me around, save for as a living, killing machine. I might as well have been a robot up 'til now.

My life hasn't changed much since I came to the institute of war. I'm still as alone as ever. I train every day and hone my skills to be as sharp as the blade I wield. In fact, I train harder for the many inches that I now lack. That day still haunts me, but I know I shouldn't have it any other way. That day has made me strong, stronger than any training could. I've learned so much from that day. When I lost my unit to singed and the melters. It snapped into place that when I survived, I hadnt protected those I needed to, but I was being spared to stew on that note. I never let it break me fully. I just kept getting stronger and stronger, so that next time. Next time, I could protect those I needed to. Next time, I will protect those I need to.

"GAAAHH!" I woke up, drenched in sweat. I had that same nightmare I usually have, of that battle back in Ionia. I still remember the horrified faces on enemy and ally alike. I remember the scorched fields, the choking fumes. Everything smelled like death, and, at times, it still does to me. I got out of bed and paced for a few minutes. It was still well into the night, evident by the moon halfway into the sky. 'What the hell, now is as good a time as any to begin my day.' I entered my living room and shortly hefted up my sword. The exercise I began with was simple enough. I had to move my couch, but I was practicing my broken wings combo. Making sure there were no flaws or mistakes in the technique. I had no need for error in my life.

Satisfied for now, I began to do curls and other work outs to get my blood pumping. By the time I became aware of the world around me, the sun had risen. A knock resounded from my door, breaking my concentration. 'Who the hell would come to my door at mid-' I paused having seen the light from my window. I opened my door and saw Leona standing there. I didn't honestly expect anyone but if anyone came I guess I'm glad its only her. "Hey riven, I was wondering-" She stopped short and moved closer, staring dead at me. "Oh my god, your eyes are so bloodshot. How long have you been up!?" Her voice was filled with worry, which made me feel a little guilty. I sheepishly answered, "Since midnight." Her mouth agape, she began stammering, looking for some way to keep from yelling no doubt. Eventually, she rested one of her hands on her forehead and sighed.

"Do you do this often? Waking up at midnight and staying up until morning?" I refused to answer, knowing she knew full well what the answer was. "Why do you then?" I refused to answer again, for my own reasons of course. I don't much care for regaling people with my history. "I just wake up early... Its not a big enough deal to worry over." I was trying to figure out a way to change the subject, but my sleep deprived mind fell short of the solution. Leona fixed me with a stare, "Yea, I don't believe you. You need sleep. Not only do you need it for your own health, but there are the matches on the rift! If you aren't at peak, how can you expect to win?" At this, I felt a sharp pang in my chest. She was right, After all those promises that I would become strong and give my all, I was only hindering myself. I put my hand on my forehead and walked to my couch, slumping into the cushioned piece of furniture and letting my head fall to stare at the ground.

Leona let out an audible sigh and said, "Riven, I can tell you aren't the type to take advice from anyone, or let yourself be taken advantage of, but really. You should take better care of yourself. Who knows, that one extra bit of sleep could be the difference between life and death. Look I'm busy right now, I just wanted to come by to say hi. You should get some sleep, you look like death, and that isn't fairly attractive in this day and age!" With that joke she giggled and closed the door behind her. My head still in my hands, I began to go over my usual daily routine. I quickly came to the realization that it usually started this early. Me waking up from the same nightmare and pushing myself beyond my limits. Why did she always have to be right. I looked at my hands, only to find them incredibly blurry; my head and eyelids unthinkably heavy. 'Maybe... just maybe, I do need some sleep... maybe I can finally get some sleep this time.' I stood up and entered my room again, laying down under the covers. Heavy lids soon laid way to the pitch dark that followed sleep.

* * *

"Come on!" I hissed. 'Fickle, annoying brat! she always does this, especially when we have a mission that needed done.' "Hurry up!" I yelled into her room. That red haired ditz was always screwing with me, wasting my precious time on her pleasantries. "Oh hold your god damn horses Talon, not everyone can be as talented as you when it comes to being god forsakenly ugly! Some of us have to work hard on making ourselves look good." The she devil called out to me from her room. I stared at her door for about twenty more minutes before leaving the house without her. 'Fucking bitch...' The cobbles were still damp from this morning's showers, but they provided more than enough of a clip clop from my heals as I stomped my way to the summoning platform. Soon enough, as I figured, she had come up behind me and ready for the teleport.

"didn't anyone ever tell you, 'leave no man behind.'? Its common courtesy Talon!" I gave her a blank stare and said, "You aren't a man." She laughed, as expected, and gave me a light jab in the arm. The normal cost for such would have been a few fingers- a couple guards knew this already- but I let it go. With a short flash, we found ourselves at the institute of war. Greeting the Noxian summoners politely, we made our way to find the objective of our mission. For some reason, all that filled my head was the soft gasps coming from her pretty face as I slit her throat, cutting off her air supply. It was a rather nice thought until it cost me a broken nose from running into Malphite without paying attention.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhA! YOU IDIOT!" I didn't even need to be looking to know who was laughing at me. Sometimes I wondered why I put up with her... "What were you even doing not looking where you were going!?" She managed to gasp out, breathlessly. Malphite was kind enough to help me back on my feet, which was more than I could say about my companion who was currently on her back having a good chuckle about all this. Gritting my teeth to ignore the pain, I bent my nose back into place. "Sorry." And with that the living hunk of rock walked away. I continued to walk on without her, as she would follow up anyway. I didn't need to be mocked by her, I had enough on my mind. Just as expected, she quickly followed up to me, "Hey, seriously though. Are we actually going to listen to the old wind-bag? Or are you actually choosing today to go rogue? Are you really going to try to kill her?" I kept walking until I was absolutely sure I was out of earshot of any prying summoners. They have wards all over the institute, but I knew of a few places where even they couldn't reach. "Are you going to answer me, or just keep walking aimlessly?" She said in an irritated voice.

Having achieved my goal of getting away of the wards, I turned to her, "I will not try to kill her. I WILL kill her. And you are helping me. I don't care what Swain, or the League, or Noxus, or even you have to say about it." Katarina smiled, that same smile she got just before a good challenging kill, and I instantly knew she was on my side. "Okay," She started. "How're we going to pull this off then?"

* * *

**Relatively short Tlaylock segment, and yes I'm spelling his name wrong on purpose. I felt like making a short chapter and this one was easy to write. Kept people in the dark and brought two story lines together, so happy fun times might ensue! I've not really anything much to say, but uhh... leave a review. That'd be cool I guess... Cya for now I s'pose :/**


End file.
